


I Will Escape

by swamp_mouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bruises, Horror, Implied Torture, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/swamp_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emrys' blood holds power and so do his organs. An enemy of Camelot captures Merlin and they know exactly who he is.</p><p>You can see the work-in-progress at <a href="http://sta.sh/018lpzz932hv">deviantArt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Escape




End file.
